


Cat in heat

by Wallflower511



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower511/pseuds/Wallflower511
Summary: In short, Hyungwon was busy. Minhyuk was upset. But Hyungwon gotta make it right. Just a little angst with smut. I hope you enjoy hyunghyuk! (Ps:- It was my first time writing smut. I tried)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 42





	Cat in heat

"Stop behaving like a Cat in heat" 

Hyungwon was pissed, really pissed at Minhyuk. He understood what he was doing. Minhyuk has always been extra friendly with everyone in the group. He likes the skinship, likes hugging changkyun and Wonho, kissing jooheon, teasing Shownu and kihyun and Hyungwon isn't a possessive idiot. He can tell between an act on purpose and innocent skinship.

Hyungwon has been busy. Monsta X was his priority. Preparing dance choreography with Shownu hyung and Wonho hyung, practice his DJing, also working on his cover song with Changkyun. In a sense they are still together for most of the day but not really. Hyungwon hasn't went out with Minhyuk in 3 weeks haven't woken up beside him for 2, haven't even kissed him for one and Minhyuk lost his patience there. He had every right to as a boyfriend. 

Telling the group would make things a little easier but Hyungwon wasn't ready. He was scared and busy but also in love, jealous and on edge. Minhyuk wasn't the only one who missed his boyfriend. And it does not give him a free pass to flirt around with everyone, brush in Hyungwon everytime he passed him, shamelessly flirt with the photographer and made sure that Hyungwon looked.

So Hyungwon snapped. "Stop behaving like a cat in heat" he told his boyfriend, loud enough for only him to hear while they were around everyone and the change in Minhyuk's expression made him regret his choice of words immediately. Minhyuk's offended face was gonna haunt him for ages now. 

Hyungwon knew he was making mistakes after mistakes. He needed serious damage control right now. The photoshoot for hyunghyuk unit was almost done. Minhyuk looked like he lost his kitten. It was pretty apparent. He avoided making eye contact with everyone, avoided skinship but above all avoided Hyungwon like plague. 

The first chance Hyungwon got to drag Minhyuk in the closest washroom while everyone was still busy with their photoshoot, he did. He didn't think much. Whether to be angry, talk about it or just hold his Minhyuk. As soon as he closed the door of the cubicle and pinned Minhyuk to the door, all the held back feelings flooded like a broken dam. This was the closest he have had Minhyuk to him for weeks. One look at the shorter boys face and he could see how much he missed him, also how hurt he was.

Hyungwon captured Minhyuk's lips pulling him impossibly close. His hands slipped in his pants on his bare back squeezing his butt. Minhyuk was already on his tiptops clinging weakly to a Hyungwon who was busy exploring every corner of Minhyuk's mouth. Biting pulling into a desperate kiss. The friction created by the closeness was the only best thing while they were already hard in their pants. Hyungwon slowly started grinding on Minhyuk bringing his one leg in between Minhyuk's, letting go of his lips and leaving soft wet kisses on his skin. The lewd, small noises Minhyuk made with half closed eyes in ecstasy like music to Hyungwon's ears, making his movements more desperate driving him crazier. He'd have fucked Minhyuk properly only if they had a comfortable bed and lube to prepare Minhyuk. This wasn't the place for it. Instead he focus on grinding on his boyfriend like a teenager and cum in his pants while telling him how crazy he drove him.

"Look at what you do to me. I don't like the thought of you with anyone else Minhyuk do you hear me? Don't go near anyone. Even to tease me. Only I'm allowed to touch you, have you. You are mine Minhyukie. Tell me who do you belong to?" Hyungwon kept saying his voice foreign to his own ears as he was high on Minhyuk, chasing his orgasm, didn't stop moving on Minhyuk creating a torturous pleasure by their groins.

" You... Ah... Hyungwonah.. I belong.... to you. I'm... I'm... close wonnie~.." Minhyuk managed between his sweet moans making Hyungwon make his movements more frantic and desperate without any rhythm.

Holding Minhyuk by his ass, pinning him between his body and the door, Minhyuk was glad for the support coz he couldn't have stand on his own when he was so close to his orgasm. They came together like teenager in their pants. They haven't did it like this from the time they debuted together. 

Catching their breaths Minhyuk remembered of a huge angry hickey Hyungwon left on his shoulder. Pushing Hyungwon from over him with the little strength he had in him.

"If you don't want anyone to know, you should think before leaving hickeys" Minhyuk muttered under his breath trying to button his top but costume stilled showed the hickey Minhyuk was trying to cover with fidgeting fingers avoiding Hyungwon's eyes.

"Are you still angry?" Hyungwon tried lifting Minhyuk's chin with this fingers to make him look at him.

"Angry? No? Why? I'm should be sorry, isn't it? I was behaving like a cat in heat. I'm sorry I missed my boyfriend! I'm sorry I didn't get to see him for weeks, Hyungwon! I'm sorry he had no time for me". Minhyuk spat. After the high of a teenage make out was gone Minhyuk was angry and rightfully so.

"Calm down, Minhyuk. Someone will hear you." 

"Oh, so you want me to calm down? So no one hears us? Oh it'll be such a problem if people find out. I'm fed up, Hyungwon. What do you want from me?"

Minhyuk wasn't wrong. Hyungwon did loose his temper before and said things he shouldn't have. But it was because even he was frustrated. Now that he had his Minhyuk close to him he could spend eternity patiently Apologizing to Minhyuk and telling him how much he loved him.

"I know I was wrong Minhyuk. I'm sorry. I couldn't manage it all. I thought I could but I was wrong. I missed you too Minhyuk so so much. I just really missed you and you where just leaning on the photographer joking with him when I couldn't even hold you, I lost it. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that when I was in the wrong. How could I even let you feel lonely. You are the most precious thing to me Minhyuk. I'm sorry I couldn't take better care of you, of us. I'm so sorry for letting you down. I despise every morning where I don't wake up beside you no matter what the reason. I love you so so much Minhyuk. "

Hyungwon was done pouring his heart out, he could he tears in Minhyuk's eyes before he hid his face in Hyungwon's chest. 

"I'm sorry for acting childish." Minhyuk said in a muffled voice.

"No don't say sorry Minhyuk. It was my fault." He pulled away just enough to look at Minhyuk's face.

"Minhyuk, let's tell others." He said planting soft kisses all over Minhyuk's face. With a last kiss on his nose he pulled them both our of the cubicle and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hyungwon hyung, Minhyuk hyung why were you both in the same cubicle? The others are empty"

"Jooheon hyung, they are holding hands"

"NO WHY ME ALL THE TIME, LAST WEEK I WALKED IN ON SHOWNU HYUNG AND KIHYUN HYUNG. NOW I HAD TO KNOW OF YOU TOO MAKING OUT IN A PUBLIC WASHROOM. CAN'T HYUNGS THINK OF KIDS" with that said Jooheon dramatically rubbing his eyes ran out of the washroom with Changkyun behind him.

"Umm.... I guess we wouldn't have to tell anyone now?"

"HYUNGWON"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come say hie at  
> Twitter: @ feel_05_n0thing  
> Tumblr: @ thetrashdreamer


End file.
